Love&Redemption
by desertdreamer88
Summary: She changed them all when an accident brought her to Mystic Falls. Life doesn't tend to be easy, but will she be able to bring out their best sides?
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first fan fiction. Reading various stories lately, I realised I wanted to write something that was a crossover. I've never truly enjoyed how Edward reacted to Bella being pregnant, and this is my solution. The prologue is short, but I will post the first full chapter immediately.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

He sat beside her, holding her hand in her comatose state. The gentle, yet worried, expression on his face was abnormal for him, but at the moment, no one around him cared. Every thought was on the woman in front of him. She was dying. They all knew it. She knew it. And none of them knew how to let her go. Least of all him.

Tears welled in his eyes as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly. So much had changed in the past two months. She had changed them, all of them. Completely re-written their paths in life, and they knew it. And they all knew, once she was gone, they would take care of the one who took her from them.

He felt destined to love, only to lose. At least this time he would have a part of his lost love. And he would cherish that gift, protect it, love it, for all of his days. As would everyone in this room. The reason for her death, her child, would be the most beloved thing in the world to so many.

He gazed around the room at those he called friends, family. The new, and the old, for she had brought in many faces to their group. Smiling softly, he caressed her palm with his thumb, leaning in to whisper, though all could hear him, "Do you remember the day we met, my love? The day you entered all of our hearts? I'll always remember. Would you like to hear of our life together?" His eyes never leaving her face, he lost himself to his memories.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

10 Weeks Ago:

I raced towards home, despite not really wanting to. I knew I couldn't stay away any longer, we never caught a break for long. My stupid brother, his dramatic fiancee, the love of my life. I had to return to keep her safe, and watch her and my brother make googly eyes and kissy faces at each other. Ugh.

My only relief at this point was the two weeks I got to spend away from them, giving my heart some relief. I thought she'd loved me! But no, my stupid luck, it was only that I'd Sired her. Once discovered, and broken, she'd gone sobbing back to Stefan. Stefan and Elena Salvatore. Or so they'd be known by next year. Slamming my hand on the steering wheel, I yelled out, "DAMN IT!" I never get the girl. Even Katherine chose him.

I should just leave them, leave them all to their fates. They never listened to me anyway. They'd just get involved in some other drama and someone would die, Elena would try to sacrifice herself for a friend, and the whole process would just rinse and repeat again. Cursing again, I turned onto the county road leading towards Mystic Falls, family ties once more drawing me towards hell despite my desire to run the other way.

I really wanted to sink my teeth into someone. Yeah, Elena wouldn't approve, but she wasn't my nursemaid. We had blood bags at home, but it wasn't the same as sinking my teeth into soft flesh and feeling the blood pulse into my mouth. Maybe I'd compel myself a bite at the Mystic Grill tonight. Some whiskey and... huh. What happened here? Maybe I'd get my snack sooner than I thought.

I pulled my car over behind a little black sporty car I couldn't make out, wondering what happened. Looked liked the driver drove off the side of the road. Climbing out of my car, I slowly sauntered closer, calling out, "Hello? Do you need any help?" I smirked a bit at the thought, knowing they'd get my help regardless. The scent of sweet blood hit my senses, a sweet bouquet of freesias, lilacs, and strawberries. Nice and summery.

Reaching the driver's side window, I peered in and my smirk faded. She was about Elena's age, it looked like. Long brown hair, with fiery highlights, wavy, not straight or curly. Her forehead bore a long gash from her wreck, the blood flow steady but not overwhelming. Opening the door, I brushed her hair away from her face, and her eyes, deep, soulful and brown, opened to gaze at me. Her tongue flicked out to lick her lips as she whispered hoarsely, "Please. Please don't let him find me." Then her eyes fluttered closed again, her breathing slow(too slow?) and shallow.

Well, maybe this time I'd bring home my own little problem for the Scooby Gang to handle. I frowned as I looked around, grateful this road was quiet. I should just drink from her and leave her, but there was something in those eyes I just couldn't ignore. Carrying her to my Camaro, I laid her gently in the passenger seat before going back to her vehicle, looking for anything identifying. Her purse held ID and some cash, and what looked like wedding and engagement rings. Hrm. Isabella Marie Cullen. I pocketed the ID and the cash, but left the rings in the vehicle. I left the suitcase then set up the car to explode, making it seem like it had hit the tree and a gas leak had caused the explosion.

Well, couldn't do anything now but take her home. Maybe she'd give us answers. At least this bit of drama wouldn't be centred around Elena. With another smirk, I called up Stefan.

"Damon?" His familiar voice made me want to sigh with its soft consideration. "Hey bro. I'll be home in about an hour. Set up a guest room?"

I could all but hear his confusion in the silence that followed. "You didn't mentioned you'd met anyone before this, Damon. I won't have you bringing another floozy around here and upsetting Elena!" Rolling my eyes, I let out an irritated sigh. "First, brother dear, she's not a floozy. Second, she's just the kind of cause our sweet, kind, caring Elena would take up in a heartbeat. Just set up the room. And see if Elena can scrounge up some clothes." With that, I hung up and flew towards home, glancing over at my unconscious passenger.

Stefan and Elena were waiting for us when I pulled to a stop in front of the porch. I didn't quite want to admit to myself I was a little worried. She hadn't stirred since passing out. Lifting her gently, I turned towards the house, hearing Elena gasp as she demanded, "What did you do to her Damon?!" Ignoring her, I pushed past her as Stefan told me which room was hers. The one next to mine. I was grateful, honestly. I wanted to find out all of her secrets. Her short request was a puzzle to be solved, as were her rings.

Sitting beside her, I bit my wrist and placed it against her mouth, murmuring, "Please, sweetheart, just take a drink. You'll feel better." She didn't seem to be conscious so I just hoped that instinct would take over. Her eyes remained closed, even as her hand curled around my wrist. I could hear Stefan and Elena behind me as she drank my blood. She took more than I'd have thought, that's for sure, and finally I had to gently pull my wrist away as I whispered, "That's enough, beautiful. Rest now, when you wake, you'll feel better." She seemed to hear me as she nestled under the blankets, her breathing turning to the nice, even sounds of those deeply asleep.

I turned towards my brother and his fiancee as he asked softly, "Who is she, Damon?" Running my hands over my face, I told them how I found her, what she'd asked, what I'd done. Silence filled the room, and with that, I heard a sound I hadn't even thought to listen for. A soft, fast thump, something that resided outside of the sleeping woman's normal heartbeat. I turned towards her, before looking back at Elena and Stefan as Elena gasped, "She's pregnant!"


	3. Chaper 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

9 Weeks Ago:

A week passed, without her waking. None of us wanted to admit her to the hospital so I called over Meredith Fell, getting her to look over our damsel in distress. The good doctor set her up with an IV and feeding tube and told us not to worry. Stress, especially in her condition, could do interesting things. She was breathing on her own, and the baby's heartbeat was healthy, so we'd give it a little longer.

Most of the gang was over, and knew of our visitor tonight. Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were acting like mother hens, while I hid my concern with watching sports with the guys. When the doorbell rang, I looked around in confusion. Everyone that normally visited was here already. When I opened the door, I couldn't help the snarl that escaped my lips. Cold One. Their scent was unmistakeable. What did he want? He peered at me, tipping his head in greeting and greeting me politely.

"I'm sorry, sir. We didn't realise this was claimed territory." The faint southern drawl reminded me of my youth as he spoke, and I crossed my arms over my chest, questioning, "We?" He nodded simply, "My family. I'm Jasper Hale Cullen. The rest of my family is out and about too. We won't stay long. We're just looking for my sister. She, well, she was in a car accident near here, kind of. We're just hoping, futilely I'm sure, that she escaped somehow."

Isabella. He was looking for Isabella. His sister he said. Was he the one she's running from? I wouldn't risk it, especially the state she's in now. "I'm sorry. I haven't seen anyone new around town. It's a pretty small community, so it would be big news here." I chuckled as I looked at him apologetically. I truly did feel a little sorry. I could only imagine if it was Elena or Stefan who was missing.

He nodded again, taking a card from his jacket pocket. "I knew the chance was slim. If, by chance, she happens to make her way here, will you let her know Jasper's looking for her? That her brothers miss her and understand? We won't tell her husband. If you see her, of course." His gaze bore into mine, and I had no doubt he knew she was here. I wouldn't hesitate to tear him apart if he tried to harm the woman upstairs, but until I could speak to her I wasn't giving him anything.

"If a miracle happens and I do meet her, I'll let her know. Do you happen to have a name or a picture so I'll know her?" He tapped the card he'd handed me, and I turned it over. It looked to be a wedding photo, and had me feeling more and more puzzled given the date on it. Her wedding was only about six weeks ago. He tipped his non-existent hat once more, waving goodbye as he turned to leave. Frowning, I turned back to the house, and made my way upstairs.

To be honest, I was worried about her. She was getting thin, gaunt even. It couldn't be good for her baby. Sitting beside her, I ran my fingers through her hair. "You're a puzzle, Isabella. Your brother stopped by. Said his name was Jasper? That ring a bell to you? He wanted me to give you a message. I'll let you know what he said when you woke. He's gone now."

As if my words were some kind of beacon, her eyes fluttered open and she gazed at me fearfully, frantically whispering in a hoarse voice, "No, no. He'll come. If Jasper found me, he'll come! I have to go!" My heart broke at the fear in her voice. I might come across as a snarky bastard, but I really didn't enjoy seeing a woman hurting.

"Hey, hey, sweetheart. I think it's okay. He wanted me to tell you, if you happened to show up, that he's looking for you, your brothers miss you, and they understand why you left. They won't let, let your husband find you." Her face paled at the words and she broke into sobs.

I wrapped my arms around her as Elena came up. I stared at my once lover, as I stroked Isabella's hair comfortingly. "Will you tell us, princess? Tell us what has you so scared. I promise we can take care of you. I know Jasper's a Cold One. So I know whatever your facing must be bad. Just tell us. We'll fix it, please beautiful. Don't cry." Her eyes closed as she clung to me trustingly, and that simple fact surprised me more than anything. No one ever trusted me. Everyone expected the worst of me.

"Thirsty," she whispered, and before she could even blink, Elena was there with a glass of water, helping her sip it slowly. I could sense everyone around us as Isabella looked between us and asked, "Vampire?" We both nodded and she drew in a deep shuddering voice.

"Jasper - he's my husband's brother. There's him, he's married to Alice. Emmett is the other brother, he's married to Rose. Carlisle and Esme, our parents, and... Edward." She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "We didn't know it was possible. We got married and I wanted a human honeymoon. We made love. He backed away after bruising me." She smiled softly at the memories, looking up into my eyes as she continued, "I finally convinced him not to ignore me that way. About a month after our wedding, I got sick. I was looking for my toothbrush and realised..." Her cheeks blushed a vibrant red, blooming with her blood. "I realised I hadn't had my period. I was late. And it seemed no sooner had I realised that, then she kicked. Too quick, too soon, but it was there."

Her eyes closed, pain crossing her features. "He talked to Carlisle. They decided my daughter must be a monster! They were going to 'get rid of it.' I couldn't let them take her! So I ran away when we got to the States." Silence filled the house as we all processed this. She was pregnant with a vampire's baby? I heard Stefan murmur he'd start researching as Elena leaned over to kiss her cheek.

There were so many things I wanted to know. This brave woman had left all she loved to protect that one life. I wanted to know all about her, I wanted to protect her as she protected that life. Most of all I wanted to know how she knew it was a girl. I couldn't help the last question from slipping out and she blushed again, plucking at the blanket. "I can just tell."

I rarely left her side that week. I told her about Stefan, Katherine, Elena and I, and she told me about her parents, the Cullens, and her friend Jacob. The girls, even the guys, would come sit with us too. We were all worried. She couldn't seem to keep anything down, and we knew it wasn't healthy for her or the baby. The IV worked for keeping her hydrated, but she needed more nourishment. Stefan's research was getting nowhere, and I was honestly debating calling her brother without her permission.

A part of me wanted to keep her to myself. I was feeling possessive, protective. But could I really be that selfish to keep her family from her?


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

8 Weeks Ago:

The doorbell ringing had me rushing downstairs, and once again Jasper was there. Though I hadn't called him, I was wanting to give Bella more time. Opening the door, I crossed my arms over my chest again and gave him a cold stare. "What do you want now?"

"Look, I know you have no reason to trust me. I know she's here. I was willing to ignore it, for her sake. I get it. We miss her, but what he did is inexcusable. The problem is, we learned more. It's not good and I want her to have every chance!" His frantic, worried whispers felt like shouts to my ears as my heart beat faster. "Em and I love her, so do Rose and Alice. Alice can't see her right now, and I haven't gone home to see anyone since finding out. But the four of us? We'd like to be here for her. Please."

I scrambled for an answer. What he said had me worried. I promised to keep her safe. Even if this made her pissed at me, I couldn't do anything that would harm her in the long run. With a sigh, I nodded. "Only you and your brother and your wives. I'll get the doc over and we can all sit up in her room as you tell us what's going on. I'll give you some time with her."

I led him upstairs and waited outside the door. I knew my undead heart was leading me towards a hurting, she was married, but in the past couple of weeks, I'd realised she was my world. I felt like we were meant to be together. She couldn't be mine, though. She had this family to take care of her. Until she chose to leave, though, I could care for her the best I could. I listened in as she gasped, "Jasper?!" Heard his words of affirmation and the bed shifting as he sat down. I heard her soft sobs, and his comforting whispers and wished I could be there, too. I leaned my head back against the wall as I listened in, unashamed.

"Oh, darlin'. We've been frantic. They're grievin' back home. I've known you were here for awhile, baby girl. I was tryin' to respect you. Em and Rose and Alice are on their way. Please, darlin', don't be mad at them. None of us knew the plan until you went missin'. We love ya, sweetheart, and had we known what he'd to do ya, we'd have stopped that wedding, like you always wanted. We'd have found another way." I heard her sobbing against him as his words swirled through my mind. She didn't want to get married? Then why? What had happened?

She fell asleep after an hour, and we went downstairs as her brother and sisters arrived. I knew they wanted to see her, but I felt we should all talk. All of us were there, today. Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, and her family. We all found places to sit, lovers sitting with each other. "So, tell us what we need to know."

It was Jasper's southern twang, interrupted by his little pixie wife at times, that told the tale. He gave us a little more background: Bella running afoul of nomads, the fateful paper cut on her eighteenth birthday, Edward leaving, her cliff-diving excursion, Edward going to Volterra to die, her and Alice saving him, the demand that she be changed, the newborn army, Edward compromising with her to get her to marry him.

She'd thought she loved him. Jasper knew it wasn't really true but despite him being an empath, he couldn't just tell her that. He knew they had to make their own mistakes, but if he'd known, if Alice had known, about this fork in the path, they'd have found a way to stop it.

Then came the heartbreaking reveal: Bella couldn't survive this. The baby was growing too quickly(which we'd already assumed) and she also needed blood(hence the nausea whenever she ate). The only way for the baby to come into the world was for it to literally chew its way out. The horrified looks that passed over every face in the room at that moment barely registered in my mind. I stood up, grabbing a glass of whiskey as I began to pace.

"Could we change her?" Elena's question only mirrored my own and we all looked at each other. Jasper met my gaze and with a sigh we both shook our heads. "We could," I said softly, "but I won't unless it's what she asks for. She's been through a lot, and it sounds like she's had her choices taken from her, frequently."

Jasper nodded, squeezing Alice to him. "She has. Between Edward, the Volturi, the wolves, this is probably the first thing she's done where she wasn't told what to do. All we can really do is tell her the truth and accept her decision. And you should know by now, that her choice is always the one that will save those she loves. Which means she won't do anything that will harm her baby."

Silence filled the room as we went back to our own internal thoughts, all worrying what would happen.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This story is fully written, and complete. I will be posting two-three chapters a day as they are double and triple checked. I admit to being excited to get this first story out to you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

7 Weeks Ago:

Another week passed after we told Bella what Jasper had told us, after we gave her the option of being changed. She took to the blood fairly well, though we only gave her bagged blood. She didn't have an answer for us right away. Over that week, she'd talked to all of us one on one. She knew every detail of our histories, as we knew hers. We wanted to make sure she chose right for herself. No one yet knew how her half-vampire daughter would grow up, and we all hoped that Bella would be raising her.

Bella had, without taking a single step, walked into our lives and stolen our hearts. Her short life was full of turmoil, and she'd survived. Her sarcastic sense of humour twined us around her little finger. We'd all do anything for her. So, it was no surprise that when she called to me today, I ran upstairs to see what she wanted.

She smiled at me softly, patting the bed and snuggling into my side. Her easy affection was one more thing to love. "I wanted to talk to you, Damon," she said softly, her gaze tilted up towards me.

"Anything, beautiful. You know I never mind talking to you." I took her hand, stroking her fingers gently as I smiled down at her. She smiled back, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.

"I know you care deeply for me, Damon." I froze at those words, wondering what she'd say next. I could only hope she wouldn't send me away. "Relax." She laughed softly as she shook her head at me. "I'm married. I wasn't raised to cheat. But before I finish making my decision, I need you to know something, and to ask you something." I kissed her forehead, squeezing her to my side gently as I waited, letting her speak in her own time. "If not for the situation, I would open my heart to you more. I could so easily love you, Damon Salvatore. I see how much you truly care, about everyone here. It's heart warming."

My heart burst at the words, and I whispered softly, "You make me feel alive, Bella. And I won't pressure or push you. But do know that I don't just 'care' for you, sweetheart. I love you. Deeply. And because of that, I will support you, trust you, take care of you. No matter how long you need me. And even if you only ever accept me as a friend."

She smiled and kissed my cheek at that, and I felt my heart pitter-patter against my chest. Her voice was tender, sweet, as she went on. "I know how scared you are of being alone, Damon. I know you feel you're not good enough. It's not true. And that's why I want to ask you this. Damon, no matter what happens to me, no matter what choice I make, I want my daughter to have a father that loves her, unconditionally. I know you would do just that, because of your feelings for me. Will you, Damon Salvatore, be Masen Victoria Salvatore's father?"

I admit it, her words floored me and all I could do was gape. She wanted her daughter to have my name? And the name. I wanted to know why and my mouth moved without sound before she put her fingers to my lips as she giggled. "If I wasn't married, if I could get a divorce without him knowing, then I would be yours, Damon. I can see you winning me over. So of course she has to have your name. As to her name, as yes I can tell exactly what you're thinking. You regret those two murders more than any others. It honours you. It honours Tyler. It honours Matt. My friends, my family. It also honours her Cullen side, as Masen is Edward's human surname, and if not for Victoria, the wedding and her life might never have occurred. So, please, Damon?"

I squeezed her to me, kissing her hair, letting my love for her wash over me as I whispered back, "Of course, my love. I will love her and protect her as I will you." Her eyes glistened with tears as she smiled up at me tenderly. "I want to talk to the others before I give you my decision, Damon. I want all of these talks to be happy. Whatever my choice, words need to be said, and they should be done before I make it."

How could I do anything but I nod? I was frantic with worry, but what could I do? She wanted me to be her daughter's father. She hadn't turned away my love, just said she couldn't allow herself to feel the same. Worry turned to joy.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

6 Weeks ago:

She didn't rush her conversations with the others. She spent the rest of last week with me, talking, laughing, dreaming. We shared everything about our lives. I respected everything about her: her strength of character, her morals, her genuine love for her friends and family.

As Tuesday hit, she sent me out of the room, though she knew that nothing was truly private in a house full of the supernatural. She called for Jasper, wanting to speak to him.

I stood outside her room again, greeting him silently as he entered her room. "Jasper!" Her warm, smiling voice broke through the house. I heard the bed shift as he slid in with her. "What's up, little darlin'?"

Silence filled the air before she spoke. "I'm sure you know what I asked Damon. I still want you in her life, Jasper. I love you, and all of our family. I hope that has never been in question?"

"Oh, darlin', we know you love us. I can feel it. But what's this about? Did you think we'd be upset about you making choices for your daughter? She might be our niece, sweetheart, but we had to accept, once you disappeared, that we might not be a part of her life. We had to accept that we might have lost you both forever. So what are you needing from me, sweet sister?"

"I want you to teach her to trust her emotions. That it's okay to love, to trust, to hope, to believe, no matter what life throws at us. You were there for me, always, Jasper. I've never doubted you, never mistrusted you. Yes, even the fateful paper cut. I knew it wasn't your fault. You're so wonderful, Jasper. Never doubt that, just because of your past. You're beautiful, inside and out. And you're the only one I can trust to make sure that she learns that life is worth living, even when things seem at their worst. Can you do that for me?"

I heard his choked acquiescence, her sigh of content. And then she spent through Friday with him, much as she had me. When she sent him away, she asked for Alice. I knew this one would be heartbreaking, for those two were truly sisters.

"Ali, come here." Her words were soft as the little pixie walked in. I couldn't help but peek in this time, watching as they cuddled together. "You know you're my best friend, right Ali?" The vampire nodded, tears glistening in her eyes. "I don't blame you, Ali. It's not your job to see everything, to prevent every bad thing from happening. How could any of us have seen this? None of us had any idea it was possible."

"But Bella, I didn't see! I've always seen, except with the wolves. I wanted you happy. I saw you happy. And now our family is torn apart and you- you're being so strong and we're all falling apart!" My girl smiled and hugged her friend, whispering back, "I am happy. Everyone who would have sided with me is here. I am loved. I'm going to give birth to a beautiful daughter who will be surrounded by family who cherishes her. She'll have a father who will love her as Edward should have. A father who never once doubted she would be anything but lovable. And she'll have an aunt who will ensure she dresses fashionably, and who will look out for her future to the best of her abilities. An aunt who can be overbearing and pushy at times, but who only has her best interests at heart."

Alice smiled, kissing Bella's cheek. "Oh Bella. Always. I'll make sure she knows about the latest fashion lines." I smiled at my girl's giggle and listened as she asked Alice, "Will you teach her that the future always has hope, no matter how dim it might seem? Will you tell her that there's nothing wrong with dreaming for the best life possible? That even when life goes dark, it doesn't mean life took the wrong turn? Brightness can be found in even the darkest night, if one can live with hope. Can you teach her that, Ali?" The pixie sobbed as she nodded her head, whispering brokenly, "Of course, Bella. Anything you ask."

It was then that I knew what my beloved's answer would be, even though she hadn't given it officially. It was then that I realised that once more my heart would be ripped from my chest.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

5 Weeks Ago:

I cradled Bella in my arms, forehead resting against hers as little Masen kicked. Little one was getting strong, and the bruises marring Bella's body broke my heart, as did the broken ribs. She was stronger than we'd thought she'd be at this time, though. No one was sure when she'd give birth since the ultrasound revealed nothing. We figured she had to be an equivalent of six or seven months by now though. She was getting big, and trips to the bathroom required we help her, even showers. We took her outside on sunny days, as September moved closer to October, letting her get some fresh air.

We were inside today as she kissed my cheek, whispering to me, "Will you bring Stefan up please? And I know you listen, so go ahead and stay here if you wish." I smiled softly, brushing my fingers through her hair as I called lowly to Stefan. When he entered a moment later, he smiled as she once again patted the bed beside her. We'd all gotten used to this. She constantly wanted to be in contact with those she spoke to, and at this point none of us would deny her anything.

Stefan wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he smiled at her, then me. Nothing was secret in this house, and with him being my brother, I admit I was curious. "Stefan..." He looked down at her and smiled as he said, "Yes, Bella?"

"I have a task for you. It's going to be difficult, I think, but if you can pull it off, you'll be stronger, you'll be a better man. Will you listen?" Curiosity filled us both as he nodded. "What is it, sweetie? I can't imagine any of us denying you a thing." He chuckled as she giggled and laced her fingers with his.

"Don't take this the wrong way now. But you remind me a lot of Edward." He blinked at her as she said this but she shook her head and continued. "You're from an age where men took care of women. I understand. But with what I need you to teach Masen, to show her, you're going to have to bend a little. Someone needs to teach her that while it's okay to have those willing to protect you, you must always stand up for your own beliefs and values. Love doesn't have to be overwhelming, love doesn't change you. Love accepts you for everything you are.

"Whether you're self-sacrificing for those you love, foolishly brave, or perhaps even just a little stupid, love will accept that. Love will do its best to protect you, without suffocating you. Love will always listen to your viewpoint as well." I watched as my brother choked back his emotions, and admit I had to as well. We both understood what she was saying. Truthfully, it was likely for both of us, but she'd asked Stefan. He took her chin gently and lifted it gently, gazing into her eyes as he spoke.

"As I said, we'd do anything for you. And I will learn from this, and learn to live this way, so I can teach Masen this one thing you want from me. You are my sister, Isabella. Always." She nodded, as tears blinded her and she sent him away.

Jasper came up to check on her after my brother left, saying her emotions were all over the place. We knew, though, how these conversations drained her. She needed this, I knew that, so when a few days later she called for Elena, none of us were surprised.

"Bella?" she asked softly as she went in to curl up with my love. Neither of them said anything for a bit, but finally Bella grabbed her hand. "Do you wish to know what I want you to teach Masen?" Elena smiled her affirmation, apprehension in her eyes as Bella rested her head against Elena's shoulder.

"I want you to teach my daughter that it's okay to vulnerable. It's okay to not be strong enough and need others. There's nothing wrong with asking for help when it's needed. There's nothing weak in confessing your fears. Life will always have those moments where we need someone to lean on. Those moments when we're so full of doubt, we don't know if we're thinking clearly. So tell her, Elena, about your confusion with Damon and Stefan. Tell her that you needed someone to talk to and had no one, and were too scared to talk to them. Honesty. That's what she needs to learn. No matter how difficult the topic. Honesty is the only way to avoid confusion.

"You need to teach her that even if she's torn on what to do, she has so many that love her. That no matter how embarrassing, difficult, or emotionally charged the situation is, she can talk it out with those she loves. Will you do that for me, Elena?"

And with that, she'd once again found the weakness in a loved one, and asked Elena to make herself stronger so she could teach Masen the hardest of life's lessons. As Elena nodded, I slipped away, letting them have their moment as I went downstairs. The group was silent. We were slowly learning that Bella's requests, her lessons, affected all of us. That more than likely they were for herself as well. And as the weeks crept by, we knew that soon we'd be out of time, and her answer would break us all.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

4 Weeks Ago:

It was a few days since her talk with Elena, and when Bella called for Rosalie, her supermodel sister showing up with a wary yet tender expression. Bella placed her hand against Rose's cheek as she gazed up at her. "You know, when we first met, I thought you were the strongest person in the world, if the bitchiest." Her grin made Rose laugh as she played with Bella's hair. "I've learned, though, Rose, that you're the most vulnerable. Your past is something you've never gotten over. You try so hard to ignore it, to say it's done, but everything you do, everything you are, is tied to that one thing. And your strength only hurts those you love."

Rose let out a soft sob as she listened, and I wondered what Bella would be asking this time. Rose's history was both heartbreaking and infuriating, and she was strong for it, but I wondered what little bit of perspective Bella had gained, what she'd ask Rose for.

"Masen needs you, I know this. You need to teach her, though, Rose. Teach her it's okay to let go of the past. To accept that our dreams, our lives, can change in an instant. Teach her to forgive not only others, but herself. No matter how violent, how cruel, the world can be, our only hope for the future is in forgiveness. It's in acceptance. We can't change what happened in the past, Rose. If we harbour vendettas, if we hold what others thought was best for us against them, all we can do is live bitter lives. So teach her, Rose, teach her to look past the dark, scary things in life. Teach her to let go of the things done wrong to her. Please?"

I'm pretty sure there wasn't a dry eye in the house as Rose cried into her sister's hair and sobbed out brokenly, "Of-of c-course, Bella. Anything."

Emmett stood hesitantly in the door, his arms awkwardly at his side. Bella looked up at him and smiled, whispering, "Soon, Emmy-bear. I just needed to talk to Rosie first." He nodded and Bella let her sister go, he picked up his wife and took her away, whispering loving, soothing things to her as Bella snuggled into me. I held her gently, rubbing a hand over her stomach as she drifted off to sleep. I kissed the top of her head lightly as tears rolled down my cheeks. I loved her more with every day. And every day brought me closer to losing her.

She waited three more days to call in Emmett. We could all see the exhaustion in her eyes. Her body was frail now, nothing but skin and bones. Her eyes sunken and I could see the fear in his eyes when he came in and sat gingerly beside her. She snuggled into his side as she gazed up at him. "Don't be sad, Emmy. It doesn't suit you one little bit."

His hoarse chuckle sounded through the room and he kissed her head as he gave her a squeeze. "No promises, lil sis. You know I love you, right?" She nodded as she kissed his cheek.

"Emmy, you're so strong, physically and emotionally. You'd do anything to make others happy. Even holding back your own emotions. And this is what I need you to teach Masen. Teach her that joy can be found in everything. No matter how scary the situation, something can be found to laugh at. Teach her to have fun. Teach her to live each day as though it's her last. But on top of that, you have to teach her to live for herself. This will overlap some with requests I've made of others. But teach her it's okay to be upset, to speak out against how others make her feel if in the end it will make her happy.

"You have to show her that sometimes there's strength in being weak. And that even when we're at our weakest, we can still find the good in life. Teach her that every shadow has light, that every sorrow does have its rainbow. Every fear has hope, every doubt has victory. Teach her to laugh at her mistakes, and to laugh with those who wrong her, not at them. Teach her to love without boundaries, as you do, brother bear. Do you promise?"

He smiled ruefully as he gazed down at this woman we all loved. "Oh, lil sis, I promise. I promise to teach her how to cheat on the Wii and at poker so she beats all of her uncles. I'll teach her how to twist the most serious of discussions into something silly, all for you." My Bella beamed at him, snuggling in as she asked him for a story, his deep voice slowly soothing her to sleep as we all sat in silent contemplation.

We didn't know who was left, but we all knew that it was these conversations that were keeping her going. Even as she continued to waste away, the selfish part of myself, of all of us, kept hoping for them to continue, for Masen to need a bit more time to grow. Masen was the only reason her death wouldn't completely destroy all of us.


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

3 Weeks Ago:

She looked so pale and weak, with her head on her pillow. She smiled up at me, taking my hand as she asked softly, "Damon? Can you do me a favour?" I smiled back at her, kissing her hand lightly as I replied, "Anything for you, angel. What do you need?"

"Write a letter for me?" I was a little confused but agreed and grabbed some parchment and a pen. She took a deep breath in, then began.

"Charlie,

I love you. I know we never expressed our emotions that much, it was just who we are. But whatever comes of this reason I am away, I want you to know that you were the best father I could have asked for. I know you'll likely never understand, nor will you ever forgive me for the last few months. I want you to know it's okay. Just, one request, please.

Don't give up, don't blame the Cullens, and when one day you are introduced to someone very special to me, know that nothing else matters. It won't be for a few years yet, of that I'm certain. Yet you can spend these years knowing that I am loved, cherished, and eagerly awaiting you to meet this special person. They will have a strange story to tell you, so know now that I know it's a true story. A story about love - deep, sacrificing love. And the best thing you can do, as a final favour to me, is to love this person, unconditionally.

You've always had such deep-seated morals, dad. So I want you to know that I'm surrounded by those who believe the same as you. That I found a way to honour you, while still being true to my own heart. You taught me that sometimes the best road isn't the easiest road. So, I'm clinging to all of the courage you ever gave me and I am going to take the best road, not the easy one. And when those I love come to you, confused, aching, feeling lost and alone, remember this and treat them with all the love and respect you've ever given me.

I love you, daddy. Don't be afraid, and live.

Bella"

She looked over at me as I finished writing, her smile soft and sad. "Send it after Masen is born, or hand it to him when you see him in the next few weeks. I trust you to know the right time." She sighed and snuggled into me as I addressed the envelope. Goodbye. She was saying goodbye. Every day that passed led me closer to losing her, and every day I hoped that goodbye wasn't what all of this meant. Yet all of these personal moments only led to one conclusion.

"Damon?" Her voice was quiet again the next day as I looked down at her. "What is it, love?" She nuzzled her head against my shoulder and all I wanted was to kiss her, to claim her as mine.

"It will all be okay, you know. And soon, I'll have something more to talk to you about. But for now, could you help me with another letter?" She had my breaking heart filled with curiosity, but I couldn't deny her a thing. Setting up the parchment and pen again, I nodded at her and she smiled.

"Renee,

Our relationship was always an odd one, mom, Renee. You know I always took care of you. I never blamed you, never wanted for anything different. You are my mother, after all. And it was because of you that I can do this. I learned, from you, that love isn't always traditional. That life can be too short to do anything but accept what you're given and to do what you want to do, not what everyone tells you to do.

Keep living, Renee. Don't let anyone tame your wild spirit. Don't let sorrow or regret cloud your sunny days, as you have more joy than anyone I've known. When you lose your cell phone or it's charger, remember to find a payphone and call Phil to let him know. When you feel like switching hobbies as fast as a whirlwind, remember that it's not how good you are at something, but how much fun you're having.

I wish, mom, that I could be there with you now. As you read this, know one thing: I'm taking a page from your book. I'm going to do something completely insane, totally out of character, and I'm going to be happy, truly happy, with no regrets and no what ifs. Thank you, for always loving me. For teaching me to dream.

Soar, forever and always. I love you, mom.

Bella"

As her whispered voice faded, she turned into me and smiled, falling asleep as I stroked her hair, wondering what she had planned. I sat there, for the rest of the night, wishing I could give her more, do more for her. Wanting to take away her choice, but knowing she'd hate me for it. I sat there wondering how I'd continue on when she finally broke my heart.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

2 Weeks Ago:

My Bella lay in bed, a weak, pale shadow of the woman who'd come to stay with us eight weeks ago. Meredith had set her up with oxygen, as she simply wasn't strong enough to get enough air into her lungs by herself. Blood was the only nourishment she could take any more, and her frail body looked incredibly breakable.

Her eyes fluttered up to my own as she pointed at the writing supplies. She barely spoke any more and nearly ten days had passed since her last letters. I sat at my desk as I looked over at her, waiting for her to dictate, knowing we had to be nearly done. Her whispery, breathless voice was barely audible as she began speaking.

"Carlisle,

I wish we'd had more time together. You were the father that taught me there was another way beyond my relationship with Charlie. You cared for me from the first. I'd like to think it was from the day I was almost killed. I know, which time right? The very first. The van. The day I realised there was something odd about all of you.

You took me, a clumsy human, into your life. You cared for me, loved me, never let me feel like an outsider. You told me about your life, and despite the danger it put you in, you never let on that you'd change a single thing. You're the most compassionate person I've ever met, and I hope that no matter how difficult this all is, that you never let go of that compassion.

I know you, and I know that you'd never intentionally hurt any of your family. So I ask you to forgive. Don't place blame. This was my choice. Continue to love all of your children for the wonderful, loving, kind people you raised them to be. Never let go of that. You need to hold the family together. You need to both remember and remind that family doesn't cease being family because they live apart.

You've lived so long under a single roof with only short spans apart that this separation is going to be difficult I know. I know you're feeling like you've lost them. I know you haven't. Just be there, support them, love them, just as you did me, even if it's at a distance. Even if you only see them once a year. Real families do that, and so can yours.

I love you, dad. I've thought of you as my father since I first officially met you. Be strong.

Bella"

As soon as she fell quiet, I rushed to her. Her breathing was laboured even with the oxygen. Resting my forehead against hers, I stroked her hair gently, wishing with all of my heart that I could give her my strength. She smiled at me as her eyes closed, exhaustion claiming her.

She slept for two days before waking and indicating it was time for another letter. The tears now openly flowed down my cheeks. She didn't speak between the last and this one, and I knew her strength was just about gone. She did this because she felt she had to, and every word wore her down more.

"Esme,

Oh, mom. What can I say? You're everything I ever wanted. You took care of me like no one else ever had before. Your genuine joy at loving your family always felt like being embraced by the sun. You never made me feel like anything was too much. Your displeasure was never something I wanted and all I can hope right now is that you will someday forgive me for all of the hurt and heartache right now.

I imagine you and Carlisle will share your letters between you. It's okay. So know that, like mine to him, I want you to forgive. You're always so sweet, so gentle, except when it comes to your family, and if I know you at all, I know that right now you're blaming at least one in the family for all the pain, all the grief, that is running through everyone right now. Forgive, mom. It's your true strength. The ability to forgive, and heal your family.

Show them all of the love they need to move forward. Drag them together for Christmas. As the years pass, it will get easier. Never, ever stop loving as openly as only you can, mom. Drown them with your motherly affection, as I know you want to. And when they protest, remind them that it's what I wanted. That should shut up the few dissenters.

Stick up for yourself and Carlisle, though. Take vacations. Make Isle Esme your own. Learn when it's okay to step back and let your children grow on their own. It's okay to let them make mistakes. It's okay to dream of a life that's just for you and Carlisle. Don't live with guilt and regret. Just love. Always love.

Bella"

I sat where I was as she collapsed in exhaustion, listening to the steady beep of the heart monitors. We knew it was almost time. We were hoping to help with the birth somehow, some way. But we'd found nothing. Jasper was doing his best to keep Masen content, so that she wouldn't bruise her mother more than necessary. Bella just looked so weak. I missed her colour, her vivacious laughter. They would be things I would always miss, yet would never regret knowing.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

1 Week Ago:

I held Bella gently against my side, my lips brushing a soft kiss against her hair. Her shallow breathing reminded me of sleep, but her eyes were open as she stared ahead. Her hand tugged lightly at mine, her hoarse voice drawing my attention as she tilted her head ever-so-slightly.

"Da-amon. Ne-eed one more let-letter." Her quivering voice made my heart clench, my eyes closing tightly for a moment before I softly answered, "Anything. Tell me." The name she spoke made me snarl but she ignored it, knowing I wouldn't stop writing.

"Edward,

I loved you. I loved you with every fibre of my being. You were my forever. A part of me will always love you, but I have been trying to be open with everyone. You killed that love. You killed it by choosing, once again, to make a decision for me without consulting me. You wanted to kill our child, a child that even in that short space of time I loved. And you didn't care what I wanted.

There was a time I found it endearing, how much you protected me, but then you left me and I realised you didn't just protect, you controlled. You controlled everything. How I travelled to school, who I could see, where I could go. Then, after all of your discussion about me living a normal human life, you controlled how I would have the most normal of human memories. I had to marry you to have 'relations' with you. I can't regret that, though. This pregnancy has been quite the journey. It's almost over though.

You have to grow up, Edward. You have to get past this old-fashioned mentality, or you'll never find the one meant for you. And don't tell me you can't. Carlisle has, Esme has, Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. They have a level of respect I know many of my generation don't, but they still don't suffocate, don't dictate every aspect of their mate's life without concern for them. So grow up. And you might start by realising you don't know everything because you can read minds.

Don't you get it? A person's inner thoughts don't tell you who they are. They don't explain what that person dreams or desires are, what they hope for their life. Those thoughts you hear are an 'at the moment' thing, and no one should be judged that way. If you could hear my thoughts, I bet you would have been shocked and horrified at times. The lust I've felt for the others, the foul language I thought at so many actions by others. The fury I had at even you. Things I would never have said aloud because it was something I was thinking, feeling, in that very moment, and not always lasting. You need to talk to people, Edward. Get to know them the old fashioned way before judging them.

Grow up, Edward, and no matter what happens, don't go to Volterra this time. That's childish and selfish and your family deserves better. Your unfound mate deserves better, because no matter how harsh this all sounds, I know she's out there and you'll be happy some day.

So thank you, Edward, for being my first love. Thank you for letting me get a taste of motherhood. Be happy because despite the guilt and self-loathing I know you're feeling, you deserve it.

Bella"

Her weak, anguished voice went silent and I glanced down to see her eyes closing as tears rolled down her cheeks. The words struck a chord with me and a deep fury, along with some pity. This was the first conversation that wasn't told with a helpful tone. I'd never heard her so angry. As someone who loved her, I could only imagine the hurt I'd feel at reading this, yet I knew we couldn't judge her either. She'd spent the last ten weeks away from several in her family. She couldn't see or talk to her real parents, her in-laws had no idea where she was. She had friends who were likely panicked as well. She did deserve better, but the way this had all come about was hurtful, to all involved.

The days passed, her eyes barely opening. Jasper spent a lot of time with us, keeping her calm and talking quietly with me. He and I had grown close, and I saw him as a brother. I didn't mind sharing these quiet moments with any of our family and friends, but I always enjoyed the peace he brought with him. The sun filtered through the curtains as dawn slowly woke the sun, and her eyes fluttered open to look between us. She smiled, the warmth in her eyes rivalling the rising sun's.

Her voice was weak, whispery, but she grasped both our hands with a strength she'd not had in weeks as she looked between us. "Good. You're both here. I have something important to say." I felt the love that Jasper pushed towards her, a blend of brotherly affection, protectiveness, and adoration, and saw her answering beam.

"You both need my answer." The words made us both tense, and I squeezed her hand tightly. "Just hear me out before you say anything. I thought about this, from so many angles. Raising Masen. All of you. My parents. Even Edward. But I can't. I don't want you to change me. Do you feel the honesty, the surety in my answer, Jasper?" He nodded, shock the only thing on his features. I'm sure my face mirrored his own.

"But darlin'-" He started, already in denial before she shook her head. "I said to hear me out, Jasper. My first response was 'of course I'll be changed.' Something struck me these last weeks, though. I should have died that January when I moved to Forks, and since then, Death has kept trying to claim me. There was the van, the rapists in the alley, Phoenix, Victoria, the wolves, the Volturi, this pregnancy. I'm supposed to be dead and if I live, what happens to Masen? Does she suffer because I should be dead?"

We stared at her in shock, surprise, confusion, and fear radiating through the room. Could she be right? Was Death always supposed to have claimed her? Would it try and take Masen in exchange for her life? Her whispers broke through our inner dialogues as she continued, "Let this be my choice. Let me go, knowing I did what I thought was best for my daughter. Knowing that she has in her life overbearing, overprotective, loving, wonderful aunts, uncles, and father, always looking out for her. Please."

"Anything." Our voices spoke as one, even as anguish filled my heart. I was losing her. We were all losing her. She'd made her choice, telling the two people who would have most likely taken her choice from her. My eyes lifted to meet his, and I saw mirrored in his expression exactly what I felt. Despair. Grief. Anguish. Love.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: We are nearing the end of this story. The conclusion should be posted in the next twenty-four hours and the question of her living or dying will be answered! Thank you to every one who has been reading, your support means a lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

3 Days Ago:

I was standing in the hallway, pacing and a little bewildered. Bella had asked for Alice, Elena, and Rose to help her with a bath and kicked me out. I could hear the girls giggling as water splashed about. She sounded alive, stronger than she had in weeks and I couldn't help but hope. Maybe this could have a happy ending after all. Maybe all of the fear had been nothing.

My heart was light as I went downstairs, full of unrepentant joy for the first time in weeks, and I was surprised to see Jasper waiting for me, a pile of papers in his hand. "Damon," he said with a smile. "I have some things for you to look over, please." He passed the papers to me, taking a seat as he grinned, and I felt his joy and mischief as he projected.

I couldn't stop my own joyful grin as I sat across from him, peering down at the papers in my hand curiously. There were three separate batches, and I wondered what they were. The first was a thick pile that I had to read through twice to understand the meaning of. I ran my fingers through my hair before rubbing my eyes again, wondering if I was reading the words correctly.

"These- they say she divorced Edward?" Disbelief rang through my voice as I tried to grasp it. He grinned again as he nodded. "I contacted our lawyer, and it's all quite legal even if Edward didn't know beforehand. All she wanted was a no-fault divorce, in which she takes nothing from him, naturally. We're doing what we can to keep his copy of the paperwork from him, so she doesn't have to deal with that stress at this late of a date. She's a free woman, Damon."

I could only nod dumbly as I sat them aside to stare at the next. Her will. Leaving everything to me, including custody of Masen with instructions that if something prevents her as being claimed legally before Bella's death as mine, then this would keep her with me until those formalities could be finished. Jasper again explained quietly, "She's talked to all of us. It will be your name on Masen's birth certificate, not Edward's. In her eyes you are the only one with legal right to Masen, so we wanted to make sure nothing would happen before the birth certificate gets drafted, that he couldn't bedazzle anyone to legally get custody before then. It's not like he can demand a paternity test, after all, so we should be safe."

I couldn't help but chuckle softly with him, though a few tears stung my eyes as I set the document aside. Then I stared awestruck at the piece of paper before me; somehow this one confused me more than the others combined. My eyes flicked up to Jasper's as he actually guffawed at my reaction. He stood up, slapping my shoulder gently before he reached out a hand to pull me up. "Well, come on, brother. You have a wedding to prepare for." I wanted tp leap with joy. She was going to marry me. She was going to be mine! My grin spread, becoming a broad smile as joy laced my heart.

I stood at my bedroom window just an hour later, staring outside as I stood in black suit rather than a tux. They'd set up the yard with a wedding arch and silk flowers. Jasper would carry her down the aisle towards me, giving her away since neither of her father figures would be here. Her sisters would stand with them, while my brother and Jeremy would stand with me. A friend of Jasper's, Peter, had showed up to perform the ceremony. Simple, sweet. I was a nervous wreck.

Stefan came in, smiling at me. "Come on, Damon. It's time for you to get married." I couldn't help but gulp as I followed him downstairs. I loved her. I wanted to marry her. It was normal to be nervous, though, wasn't it? I looked around at the guests milling around the back yard. There weren't many. Just the remaining Cullens, and all of our Mystic Falls friends. Liz Forbes had even shown up and she smiled at me as I took my spot by the arch, the soft first notes of the Wedding March drifting through the air.

My Bella was beautiful. The girls had curled her hair to frame her face. Her dress was simple, a tea-length sun dress in a pale cream rather than white. Spaghetti straps held it up, and delicate eyelets adorned the neckline and hem. Very subtly, ivory whorls embellished the cotton fabric, my eyes picking out the floral pattern. I couldn't stop my smile as I noticed that on her feet were cowboy boots. A southern wedding for us southern boys, and I couldn't help but think that detail was Jasper's.

I didn't hear what Peter said in introduction, my gaze was on my beloved. My heart leapt with the knowledge she wanted to marry me, that she wanted me. Finally, Peter's voice broke through my haze as he said, "Bella, you had some words for Damon?" Her shy smile went right through me as she nodded.

Her voice was stronger then it had been in weeks as she gazed into my eyes. "Damon, I love you. It surprised me when I first realised it. I thought it was wrong given I had only just married another before running away here. I've come to realise this love is such a gift though. I know that this is the most selfish thing I've ever done, taking this brief spurt of happiness in our lives before accepting the fate that I've chosen and taking this joy away from you.

"I can't promise you anything but love, Damon. I vow, though, that no matter how long we have, my heart is filled with you and Masen. You've helped me to embrace happiness, no matter the consequences. You taught me that it's okay to embrace what I want, that making a choice for myself isn't wrong. So today I promise you that I love you. That I only want your happiness, and would never want you to live in sorrow or with regret. I would be honoured if you say "I do" today, but even if you cannot I wanted to share this promise to you with our family and friends. I wanted you to know, without a doubt, that I love you. That I want you. That I choose you above all others."

Tears glittered in her eyes and I squeezed her hands gently, not looking away from her. Without waiting for Peter, I responded, knowing I had to tell her what I felt.

"Bella, you woke me from a dark depression when I found you that day, just a mere ten weeks ago. Such a short time, yet you are so loving, so open, so caring, I found myself falling for you before I really even knew you. There was such a brightness to you, despite the darkness surrounding you. I knew I couldn't have you, I knew I couldn't ever hope you'd be mine. It never bothered me, though, that my love seemed doomed to be unrequited. I fell for you, completely. And every day, every week that went by as I listened to you with our family, with me, you only surprised me more, made me love you more.

"I could only wish for an eternity with you, yet I won't ever live in regret at meeting you, loving you. You brought me joy amongst the anguish at knowing I'd lose you. You brought me peace amidst the despair of knowing you could disappear from my life at any moment. You are giving me something so precious, a child to raise and love. A piece of you. So while you know that grief will hold me hard, how could I not take you for my wife? My answer will always be "I do." Whether I had you for eternity or mere hours, how could I deny myself your love and being able to claim you as mine? So yes, Isabella, I do."

We exchanged rings, the one Stefan handing me for her having been our mother's. I looked at him in surprise and he could only smile. The gold band was a braid of metal, embracing a single, small diamond. She gave me a simple gold band with a masculine lapis lazuli inlay and I knew that this would replace my normal daylight ring.

Jasper gently passed her over to me as Peter proudly announced, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore! You may now kiss the bride." I smiled at my beloved and leaned down, my lips meeting hers in a soft, tender kiss that lingered briefly, until her breath caught faintly. Pulling away, I cradled her to me, as we were surrounded by our friends and family. Love. It was everywhere today: romantic ties, friendly ties, family ties. This is exactly what she deserved and if I could have done anything differently for her, it would be having all four of her parents here.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

2 Days Ago:

Bella and I spent the night cuddled up in bed together. There was no way I was going to consummate our marriage given her condition, and it truly didn't bother me. She was mine. Isabella Marie Salvatore. We talked about everything, shared sweet, innocent kisses, and I watched her sleep. The sun was streaming through our bedroom window as she woke and smiled at me.

She asked if it was okay if she spent the day with her Cullen siblings and all I knew I would do anything for her, so I smiled and agreed. I'd give her anything; she'd made me the happiest man alive yesterday. Kissing her softly, I left the room as the four siblings made their way in, the girls kissing my cheek as they walked by. It was time for me to spend time with a friend of my own.

My sauntering steps took me to the Mystic Falls graveyard, and I stopped in front of a fairly new plot with my trademark smirk. "Hello, 'Ric. You'd never believe the past few months, so let's start off with the good news. I'm married!" I chuckled a bit as I sat down, staring at his gravestone. "I know, that's a surprise isn't it? Her name is Bella. I saved her, at least thought I had. Turns out life is never simple, buddy. She got pregnant. The father's a Cold One. She's dying now. Won't let us change her. And for once, I am actually going to listen. Kind of messed up, isn't it?" I paused, plucking at the grass as I let my thoughts wander.

I could never admit just how much I was hurting to her, or anyone at the house, though I'm sure Jasper knew. I loved her, deeply. I wouldn't have wed her if not. And I had every intention of continuing on, raising Masen as asked once she was gone. It still hurt, though. I didn't want a few days. I wanted eternity. An eternity I could never have. I wanted, so much, for raising Masen to make that okay, but it wouldn't. I'd never blame Masen, though. How could I? It wasn't her fault. It wasn't really anyone's fault. I just wanted what I could never have, without going against Bella's wishes. I loved her too much to do that, after what her ex had done. Me, Damon Salvatore, loved someone too much to be selfish.

I sighed as I looked back at my friend's grave. "You'd love her too. She's got a great sense of humour. She's survived so much horror, yet she's wonderful. Compassionate, kind, loving. Despite how bad things are right now, all she can think of is others. She's spent the last weeks saying her goodbyes to those around her. I never thought she'd marry me either. She was married. She got a divorce. She did that for me. Surprised me with a wedding. She wants my name on her daughter's birth certificate. Masen Victoria Salvatore. Imagine that, 'Ric. Me raising a kid.

"I finally get it, old friend. That need to be strong for someone else. That desire to control the situation while still understanding that I can't. I love her enough to let her go, since that's what she's asked, even though I hate it! I just want her to be with me forever, yet that can't be. She won't be changed, 'Ric. Refuses to be changed, thinks Death is out to get her and she won't risk it taking her daughter instead. So, soon, far too soon, I'll be telling her goodbye. I'll be burying the woman I love, the one that I cherish more than anything. I just have to figure out how to say goodbye. How do you say goodbye? How do you let the one person you love more than anything go? You let Isobel go. Can you tell me how to let my Bella go, 'Ric?"

I sat there, sobbing, for what felt like hours. Dusk was darkening the ground when my phone buzzed. Glancing down, I saw a brief text:

Get home, now - J

Panic filled me. What was wrong? Was I not going to get to say goodbye? I ran home, my heart aching, tight, as worry pummelled me. I'd left her, left her like she'd asked and would I now miss my chance to tell her I love her one more time? I burst through the front door and ran up to her room. Her bed was surrounded as I knelt at her side amongst the whispered explanations, taking her hand, gazing at her face, her peaceful, angelic face. Her heart still beat, her eyes were closed. She looked like she was sleeping, but she couldn't be woken.

"Bella? Bella, love, please hear me. I love you, my wife, my beautiful wife. I love you so much. Don't leave me yet, please sweetheart! I need you. I need you so much. I don't know how to say goodbye yet. I don't want to hold you here, in pain, but I don't know how to let you go! Please Bella, say something. Please, my love, my princess, my angel, just say something." Tears streaked down my cheeks as I begged her, and I could hear everyone else in the room sobbing as well.

Her hand squeezed mine and I started, looking at her in amazement. Her head was turned towards me, her eyes weakly held open. Her voice, breathless, whispery, lethargic, met my ears. "L-love you, husband. Always." With that, her eyes rolled up into her head and her lips took on a pale, icy blue pallor.

"No! Bella!" Around me, activity bustled. Meredith moved quickly to hook her up to the respirator as Elena hooked her back up to the heart monitor. It was unsteady and shaky at first, but still there, as was Masen's. We all looked at each other, completely sober now. It was the beginning of the end. There was nothing to do but wait for Masen to be born.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Short but necessary chapter. I'll be posting the final chapter shortly and the epilogue a little later.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

Present:

Time stood still as I finished retelling our story. She looked so peaceful lying in our bed, eyes closed, chest rising and falling in a soothing pattern. The room was filled with bodies, Meredith and Jasper hovering closest to the bed as I heard Jasper murmuring to her, the words eluding me at first before something finally broke through.

"Could we use vampire teeth to help get Masen out without completely destroying Bella's body? This is going to hurt enough, for all of us. I don't want our lil darlin' sufferin' more than she needs to, and let me tell ya, Masen's emotions are ones of readiness. Our little girl's losin' patience quickly and won't wait for us much longer."

The room gasped as a whole, the women sobbing as we realised how little time was left. The men argued amongst themselves, my eyes never leaving her face. None of us wanted Bella in pain, and it took a bit before we agreed this might cause her the least amount of pain. I didn't know how to watch this, watch my pale, beautiful wife be torn apart, but I couldn't, wouldn't, leave her. Jasper rested a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want me to do this, brother? Do you trust me?"

I nodded as I reached out and took her hand, not really paying attention as I began speaking to Bella. "I love you, my wife. Masen will be here soon. Meredith will give you some morphine. We're hoping it helps with the pain. I need you to be strong, love. Maybe, well, maybe you can make it through this. I'd love to live out eternity with you. I'd love for you to watch Masen grow up. So try, my love. Try to survive this."

As I spoke, I could smell her blood as Meredith cut the flesh of her abdomen open. I kissed Bella's forehead, eyes closed as Jasper moved up. Bella suddenly screamed as I heard the sound of metal tearing. Oh, God, no! I felt my own internal pain at the sound, her torment clawing at my heart, and grieved that my poor beautiful bride had to go through this. My gaze met her eyes as they finally opened, the pain waking her from her stupor. "Love... you..." Her breathy voice filled me with joy before I heard the heart monitor start screaming, Masen's birth wails drowning out the sound.

Bella's little angel was passed into my arms as I stood there in shock. I looked between my pale love and the little beauty in my arms, not sure what to feel. Grief was swirling with overwhelming love as Meredith and Jasper moved frantically around Bella. Masen smiled up at me and all I could do was pull her to my chest and kiss her forehead as I whispered, "Mommy and I love you, little princess. Bella, she's beautiful. You're going to love her so much. Stay strong, please." Bella's eyes stared into mine sightlessly, though the smile on her lips was one of peace, love, acceptance.

Masen wailed, demanding and unrepetenant even as the long, steady beep of the heart monitor sounded Bella's stilled heart. Even as Bella's lungs quit taking the air she needed. Meredith's voice was frantically calling out orders as I stood there, sobbing with her daughter in my arms.

Bella was gone.

\--

A/N: Don't hate me! Remember, the story was already written before I before started p osting.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

3 Days Later:

Pain engulfed me. She was gone. I'd let her die. It was all I could think of now. I. Had. Let. Her. Die. I didn't even try. My nagging internal voice reminded me that it's what she, what Bella, had wanted, but all I could think of was that she was gone. I was sitting in our room, on our bed, and wasn't sure how I'd gotten there. Her wedding dress still hung from the armoire door, mocking me. My wife. I'd lost my wife. She'd died to give Masen a chance at life. Masen. My daughter. And that thought brought me out of my internal narration and I ran for the living room.

There was my family. The four Cullens, the Mystic Falls gang. Masen. Little Masen cradled in Rosalie's arms. She wasn't as tiny as I thought she'd be and her arms waved towards me as soon as my gaze met hers. She was beautiful. A little cap of auburn curls, pale, icy eyes that were so much like mine. I knew they'd change, but I couldn't help the elation at her having something of mine, however briefly.

Her aunt Rose brought her over to me, kissing her head as she gently handed the infant over. "Here, daddy. Hold your daughter. She's missed you." Masen waved her arms at me, catching my cheek with her little hand. The contact brought with it a flash of visions: Jasper holding her as she gazed down at a bloodied Bella, Meredith trying to repair the damage done, the defibrillator trying to restart her heart. My haunted, grief stricken eyes as I pled for Bella not to give up. My back turned towards Masen as I fled the scene of my love's death. I can't believe Masen saw that, remembers all of that. A part of me wondered how she'd shown me that, but it was buried beneath the concern that her mother's death would traumatise her forever.

I held Masen tighter, kissing her cheek as I mentally straightened my back and whispered, "I'm sorry, little princess. I'm sorry I left you. I won't do so again. I need to talk over some things with your aunts and uncles, though. Will you let your auntie Rose hold you again?" My precious little angel gurgled happily as I passed her back, beckoning to Jasper and Stefan. Grief still tugged at my heart, it always would, but I knew I couldn't fall apart. I wouldd let this heartache course through me, but not overpower me. Masen needed me. Elena and Alice trailed after us as we walked outside, the group following silently towards the back edge of our property. When I finally stopped, I looked at the small cemetary before me. "I want her buried here, with the rest of the Salvatores. I think we should invite the rest of the Cullens, as well as her parents, to the funeral."

"No!" It was Alice that gasped and we all turned towards her. "Masen. Edward can't find Masen. Not yet. Edward can't be here." We all stood about silently, pondering the issue before I asked softly, "What if we hid her with Peter and Caroline somewhere in town?" Alice's brows furrowed as she contemplated the future. She finally nodded, adding softly, "They'll actually be here later today. They're not far. Edward had to get away from Forks. Jasper, you need to call them." Her husband squeezed her gently, and I looked away with tears in my eyes as Bell sprang to the front of my memory.

We spent an hour discussing her funeral arrangements. Jasper agreed to make all of the necessary calls, citing that his empathy would help. I curled up with Masen, holding her, talking to her, telling her all about how I met her mother, and how many people loved and adored her as she showed me memories of her aunts and uncles over the last few days. She was loved, so loved.

It was early evening when Alice said that Peter and Caroline needed to take Masen away. Kissing her cheeks and forehead, I whispered softly, "I love you, little princess. You're going to go away with uncle Peter for now, so we can talk to Edward. You'll have to stay with him for a few days, but I'll come see you every chance I get, okay?" She cooed at me, waving her arms, and the whole family lined up to give her farewell kisses and declarations of affection before the pair whisked away our angel.

Tthe next hour was spent giving us tips on hiding our thoughts from Edward so when he showed up we were all confident he'd know nothing of little Masen. Bella's ex-husband stood flanked by Esme and Carlisle after Alice showed them in. His eyes were ringed, dark, and I honestly felt pity for him, he who had lost so much without a chance at saying his own goodbye. His 'parents' looked grief stricken and for a long time, no one said a word. Finally, it was Edward that spoke up. "How?" It was a single word, but spoke volumes and was infused with anguish and grief.

Alice is the one that went up to him, putting her hand on his arm. "It's not a pretty story Edward. Are you sure you want to know?" At his nod, I started telling the story. We'd all agreed to be honest, though none of us would tell him Masen survived. None of us wanted him to know about Masen yet, not being sure how he'd react to her being alive, or if he'd try to take her away, or even kill her. He sobbed against his parents as he was told of how quickly Bella's health had gone downhill. How she'd spent her strongest moments speaking to us, saying goodbye. We explained why she chose death over turning.

The most difficult part, yet the part we all knew he had to know, was telling him of their divorce and her marriage to me. He snarled, his visage twisting with rage as he leapt for me only to have Emmett and Jasper grab him and hold him back. His eyes were pitch black with his fury and I stared at him calmly. "You took advantage of her, you bastard! You stole an innocent's heart as she died before you! How dare you take her from me? I was going to save her! We would have saved her! You didn't know her like I did and you stole her and killed her!" He screamed at me, his accusations and assertions growing in volume and intensity before grief overtook his anger and he hung limply in his brother's arms.

Fury flared within me during his tantrum and while I remained outwardly calm, I didn't care about his feelings any more. I didn't care if he was hurting or mourning. He'd struck a chord within me. My voice was deadly calm and quiet. "I didn't take advantage. I found her, Edward, found her on the side of the road, bleeding and hurt and she asked me one thing. Just one. She didn't want you to find her!" I snarled at him now, turning away as I saw her in my mind once more, hunched over the steering wheel, her forehead bleeding. I felt her in my arms, her whispered voice pleading. Saw her fall unconscious again. Remembered the drive home, my panic as she didn't wake. Feeding her my blood. I took advantage of her? I saved her! Growling, I spun back around to face him.

"We took care of her. Stefan, Elena, Meredith, and I mostly, but the others as well. We came to love her! She only cared about one thing, Edward. Saving her daughter. Your daughter" I laughed at what I had to do next, though the laughter was hysterical. "We still lost them both. After ten weeks of her being here, we had to let them both go! But you don't get it, do you Edward? We'd do it again, you know why?" I watched as he shook his head, saw our family looking at me with wide eyes.

"We loved her. We loved her so damn much that we put her wants, her needs, her desires first! We all knew what was coming. The first set of goodbyes she gave etched that into our hearts and then came that heartbreaking day when she confirmed it. When she told us she refused to let us change her because she felt she should have died in Forks, that Death was never going to let her go and she refused to let Masen suffer for it! She died because the one man who was supposed to love her more than anything refused to give her the one gift she had always wanted: Immortality. She died because of YOU! She died because you were so self-loathing that you couldn't see how good she'd be, no matter what she was. She died because you thought you were a soulless monster. She DIED because YOU didn't love her enough!"

Turning away from him, I couldn't stop the tears falling now. "I loved her. I never did a thing to her but love and care for her. She married me because she knew I'd respect her to her dying day, even knowing how brief a time that could be. We got married right out there. I kissed her. I kissed my wife. That's all I ever got to do on our wedding night. I held her, I kissed her. I cherished her. I gave her all the love and gentleness I could. And when I sat beside her, watching her die, I let her go. Not because I wanted to. Not because I didn't love her. I let her go because it was what she wanted. I respected her, Edward, in a way you never did. Trusted her in a way you refused to."

My gaze met his, sorrow, anger, and forgiveness coursing through me. "I loved her. I trusted her decisions to be the right ones for her, even if I rebelled internally with every fibre of my being. Her pregnancy, though? That wasn't my choice. It wasn't your choice. It was hers, and you tried taking it away from her. Yet even then, she didn't hate you, Edward. She felt sorry for you, wanted you to become a better person. Even though you wanted to kill your own child, rather than fight you over it, she left you so that she could follow her heart. She'd named her, you know. Masen Victoria Salvatore. She said she was honouring your life together. So, rather than being pissed off at me, remember she still named her daughter after you!"

Shoving the letter she'd written at him, I turned and walked away, knowing I was about to break down. I couldn't be here with him any more. My daughter needed me. We had a life full of living to do for her mother.


	16. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Vampire Diaries. I just blend their worlds with my imagination.

3 Years Later:

She stood in the shadows of the trees and watched the black haired male and the young girl stand before a grave. She was their shadow, always watching, always listening. She heard everything, from all of them. The girl's extended family never seemed to leave, but there was something touching, something heart warming, in the familial closeness. The young one couldn't possibly need more love than she was given. So why was she standing here, watching from the shadows? Always in the shadows.

The grief in his ice-blue eyes called to her, yet she couldn't make herself step forward. She'd pondered it. Considered it. It was always at the back of her mind and often at the front. Would he be able to love her if she came forward? Could she soothe away the grief in those eyes? For that matter, could she ever feel anything close to joy again? Could she be what he or the girl needed? She didn't know and knew she shouldn't risk ruining their lives.

She watched as the girl placed a bouquet of flowers at the grave. Honeysuckle and daisies. Such a simple bouquet; it was sweet in the childish innocence it portrayed. Just a young girl who'd picked flowers from the yard for her dead loved one. Yet, the magnitude of that simple gift left her heart aching. She clung to the tree beside her as her heart urged her to step forward. She couldn't step forward. It wasn't time yet. It might never be time.

Their voices carried, meeting her ears like a summer storm: the deeper tones of faintly rumbling thunder blending with the sweet melodies of wind singing through the trees. "Daddy?" The young girl looked up at the man beside her, tugging at his hand. The fondness on his face, the utter devotion there made her chest ache as she eavesdropped.

"I'm ready to meet him, daddy. My biological father. Will you take me?" Innocence rang through the girl's voice, and the snarl that left her chest was masked only by the girl's daddy. She fell to the forest floor in pain as he sighed and answered simply, "Whenever you wish, little princess." They walked away as she sat there in shock. He'd take her? No, he couldn't take her. What was the point of all of this if he took her?

For three years, she'd waited in the shadows, watching, protecting, wishing to be closer. The ache in her chest grew and another shadow stepped from the trees. Green eyes met hers as she gasped in surprise. Then the figure asked the one question she had been putting off answering.

"Are you ever going to tell them you're alive, Bella?"

\--

A/N: Well, that's the end of LoveRedemption! I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you all for reading! I am working on the sequel if you're interested.


End file.
